


Tastes like pure joy

by Wherethereissmoak



Series: Julie's Summer 2017 Hiatus Fics [7]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Olicity Hiatus fic, Vampire Oliver Queen, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-12 14:24:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11163723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wherethereissmoak/pseuds/Wherethereissmoak
Summary: Felicity almost has her school paid off - and her last night as a live-donor at a vampire restaurant will settle her debt. But her encounter with client Oliver Queen was anything but the quick and easy feed either of them was expecting.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tdgal1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tdgal1/gifts).



> *Throws fic at everyone and runs and hides.* This is my first attempt at a vampire story of any sort and I hope you guys enjoy it. Written for the Olicity Hiatus Fic-a-thon prompt - "taste."

Oliver tried not to stare at Felicity’s mouth when she licked at the ice cream dripping down the side of her cone.

“What does it taste like?” Oliver, having been a vampire for centuries, did not know the joys of modern human food.

“Cold. And sweet. And happiness, if you can use an emotion do describe food,” Felicity explained.

“I can,” Oliver growled a little. And he knew the moment she realized she was the food he was talking about because her face blushed to the most beautiful shade of red. Oh, how he would miss that blush.

Felicity and Oliver had been dating for almost a year, and when he asked her to marry him, she had finally convinced him to turn her as well. Forever, she said, meant truly forever.

Usually on their dates, they didn’t eat because they did not consume the same diet, but since this was her final week as a human she was indulging in all her favorite foods. And the last item on her list was mint-chocolate chip ice cream.

“What do I taste like?” Felicity asked him shyly.

Other than the occasional nip during lovemaking, Oliver had only fed on her once – the night they had met. He closed his eyes to dwell in the memories of our first encounter. Felicity must have noticed his smile.

“That was a good day, wasn’t it?”

He nodded. “The BEST day.”

“I was such a dork.” Felicity laughed at the memory.

“Yeah, but I wanted to you to be my dork!”

“Hey!” Felicity smacked him. People walking by gasped in shock that a human was hitting a vampire. Oliver and Felicity exchanged a grin. “And if I recall, you became quite the dork yourself.”

“That was totally your fault, Ms. Smoak.”

“Sure, blame the human.”

***

_One year ago_

Scarves around her neck were a permanent fixture in Felicity Smoak’s life. And no, she wasn’t cold. She had just found a really, really good way to pay for her college education.

When vampires “came out” two decades ago, the first reaction was fear, but then had found a way for tolerance and coexistence. Vampires did not need to kill to survive, and humans quickly found that blood donation was a great way to make some extra cash.

Anyone with a clean bill of health could sell at a blood bank, which promised to donate 10 percent to hospitals to cover human emergencies. Vampires could live on cold blood, but it was not their favorite. The average middle and lower-class vampire dined on this fair. The higher health quality of the seller, the higher the cost. Sellers could make money here and there, but it was not enough to get by.

The real money came from being a live-seller, or letting a vampire feed from you directly rather than just pumping through an IV into a bag. The oldest and wealthiest vampire families paid top dollar for the opportunity, and the blood-restaurants only allowed the highest caliber of sellers to feed their clients.

Felicity was highly sought after due to her high IQ, because after a live-feeding a vampire would take on some of the sellers traits for a day or so. This did not happen through blood bags. Smart and healthy humans like Felicity (especially geniuses who entered MIT at 15) were highly sought after by vampires who had an exam or a big business meeting the next day.

She only had one sale left and she will have paid off school and built enough of her nest egg to start her own computer consulting business. Felicity’s employers had begged her to stay, but she was ready to be done with it. Feeding vampires didn’t make her feel uncomfortable, per se, it just wasn’t something she wanted to do for the rest of her life.

Felicity arrived to an edible arrangement in the employee break room to wish her farewell. They couldn’t have cake, of course, because that would give the vampires a sugar high. She picked at the fruit as she saw the name of her client for the evening on the whiteboard – Oliver Queen.

She had never seen him before, but she had heard the other girls talk about how handsome and kind he was. Felicity always rolled her eyes at that. All vampires seemed kind because of the spell they put on you when they fed. Still, she didn’t mind her last sale here being with someone easy on the eyes. She carefully removed her scarf and walked to the private booth where she knew he was waiting.

_One last time, and then I’m done._

Even from far away and in the dim lighting, Felicity could tell the girls had been right about him. He filled out his suit jacket perfectly with arms that were probably all muscle underneath his clothes. His short hair went well with his facial scruff.

But when his blue eyes met her – that’s when she knew that he wouldn’t need to use his vampire voodoo on her to make the feeding go smoothly. The intensity of his gaze was so electric, it made her heartrate skyrocket, her stomach churn and her knees go weak. No man, or vampire for that matter, had ever made Felicity feel like this.

***

Oliver sighed as he waited for his evening meal to arrive. Correction – blood seller. He had recently experienced a change of heart when it came to humans. His family was centuries old, and they had the habit of thinking of humans as food-only.

But these were new times, and he and his sister Thea had made a promise to each other to be different from their parents, who lived a cold and aloof lifestyle. Thea had even sworn off live-feedings and only ate bagged-blood, but Oliver couldn’t do that completely. He mostly partook in bagged blood, but about once a month he would do a live feeding.

After his five years being stranded on a hellish island in the China Sea and feeding on only rats, he appreciated the availability of human blood from the source more than anyone could imagine.

But this live feeding would be his last. Thea had convinced him that it was not necessary and that he should start interacting with humans on a more personal level and not just as food. He couldn’t promise forever, but he could promise to try. Because it was his last live-feeding, his best friend Tommy Merlyn had paid top dollar for him to feed on the restaurant’s top seller on her last night.

Felicity Smoak – he had heard of her, but had never seen her. Tommy had bought a feeding from her once last year and said he had been able to hack into his dad’s computer and reset all the passwords. Malcolm Merlyn had been locked out of everything for weeks.

Oliver didn’t need any computer smarts, but he could appreciate the boost of intelligence for his first day as CEO of Queen Consolidated tomorrow. He was finally taking over from his mother. He heard a small intake of breath and looked up to see a petite blonde heading in his direction. She was smaller than the average donor, but that didn’t matter as long as she was healthy. Still, he made a mental note to pay attention so he would not draw too much from her.

Felicity was really quite beautiful, the pink of her lips and the sway of her hips appealed to him in a way no one had in a very long time. In fact, he did not think he had ever been attracted to a human. Maybe there were benefits to not just seeing them as food.

When their eyes connected, the world stopped around him. Oliver could only hear her heart beat, which was speeding up with each step she took closer to him.

“Mr. Queen, I’m Felicity Smoak, you’re, uh, meal for the evening.”

Oliver thought someone as experienced in selling feedings as Felicity would not be as nervous, but it radiated off her. He liked the feeling that he unnerved her as much as she did him.

“Call me Oliver,” he said, trying to put her at ease.

“Right…Oliver. Well, as I said, I’m Felicity and I will be feeding you tonight. It’s nice to meet you. I’m really glad you didn’t drown when your boat sank. I mean…can vampires really drown? Or do you just get stuck under the water until something comes along to save you? But you are here for a meal, and not to listen to me babble, which I will stop in 3…2…1…”

Felicity bit her lip as to physically force herself to shut up, and her face turned a shade of scarlet he had never seen on a human before. And then he did something he had not done since he returned from the island, and hell maybe a century before that – he smiled. She brought out feelings in him that no one ever had, and he knew deep in his soul that he could not let her walk out of his life after tonight.

Still, they should focus on the task at hand, first.

“Should I…” he said, gesturing awkwardly toward her neck.

“Oh!” Felicity’s mouth formed a perfect circle when she said it. “Yes, let’s do this.”

She sat down next to him and Oliver became nervous. Once he fed from her, would it be possible for her to look at him as anything other than a monster? He had the urge to prolong their time together.

“Do you think we can just sit for a bit first? I’ve had a long day and I would like to relax for a bit.” He hoped his stall worked, but panicked when he saw Felicity stand up.

“Sure, I guess. I can just come back…”

“No! I mean, why don’t you sit here and keep me company. I heard this is your last night here. If it’s not to personal, do you mind my asking what you’re going to do next?”

Apparently, he asked the right question, because she started thoroughly explaining her business plan for her computer consulting company. He couldn’t help but be impressed by her drive and vision. And he wished he had some of it for his own run as CEO of Queen Consolidated.

When Felicity got embarrassed about how much she was talking, she asked him about his past. He told her the story about how his parents’ best friend, a medieval baron named Malcolm Merlyn, had been turned by an ancient vampire on one of his quests around the world.

Thirsty for power, Merlyn changed many of the local noble families in hopes of setting himself up as their ruler. But the nobles rejected him for the horrific lifestyle he had imposed on him, and overthrew him. The Queen family adopted Merlyn’s son Tommy, and they had not seen or heard from Malcolm until about 50 years ago when he returned to try to mend fences.

Felicity asked about his time away on the island, and unlike anyone else who had sought answers before her, he actually told her everything. She felt her warm hands in his cool ones when he explained some of the nightmares he endured. He told her all about his promise to Thea and she smiled at his change of heart on humans as people and not food.

A loud chime sounded and the two of them looked up in surprise to realize their time was almost up – the restaurant would be closing in fifteen minutes.

“Well, you better at least eat something before you go,” she said, tipping her neck upward. He once again hesitated. “It’s okay, Oliver. I want you too.”

At the clear, genuine, trusting look on her face, he leaned forward and licked the spot where she had puncture wounds from past feedings. A shudder ran through her body.

“I’m sorry, I’m not normally like this,” she whispered.

“It’s okay, me too.” Oliver licked her again and they both shuddered as he sank his teeth into her. Paradise – that was the best word he could use to describe the consumption of Felicity Smoak. And consume her he did – body and soul. She tasted unlike any other human he had fed from before, and the rush of her warm blood into him was like a burst of light in his body.  Vampires avoided sunlight so they wouldn’t get burned, but Oliver knew instinctively that he would need the pure sunshine that was Felicity Smoak for his very survival.

As he drank, Felicity moaned against him and pressed herself closer to his body. He moaned in return and held her against him, trying to ignore the tightening in his pants. Another chime rang throughout the restaurant (five minute warning), reminding them to pull away. As they separated, he made the spontaneous decision to capture her lips in a kiss – which she returned with passion. Her mouth tasted different than her blood, yet somehow the same.

Finally, they pulled apart, looking at each other with surprised eyes.

“I’m so sorry, Felicity. I know that physical contact like that is against the rules and I shouldn’t have and I just got caught up in the moment. I hope you will forgive me because these few hours with you have been some of the best in my very long life and why am I talking like this?”

Oliver’s ramble seemed to pull Felicity out of her passion-driven stupor and she started laughing.

“Um, you know how live-feedings tend to give the vampire some of the seller’s traits? Well it looks like you might have got my babble!”

“This is going to go over so well at my board meeting tomorrow,” he grumbled, making Felicity laugh harder.

“Look at it this way – you probably will have some of my tech skills too, so your PowerPoint presentation will be stellar.” She continued to laugh, and he couldn’t help but share in her mirth. Felicity was so damn beautiful like this.

“Felicity, will you go out with me?” Oliver blurted it out before he could stop himself, and his heart clenched when she stopped laughing and looked up at him in surprise.

“I don't want to read too much into this, but are you asking me out on a date, like an actual date, like a date, date?” she whispered.

“Sure, I mean, usually the implication being with going out...

Felicity giggled again. “Usually I'm the one talking in sentence fragments.”

Oliver didn’t smile in return. Maybe he shouldn’t have asked. He got up to leave as the final chime of the restaurant closing sounded. Felicity stood as well and took his face in her hands.

“Oliver, I would love to go out with you…”

“Really?”

Felicity nodded as she pulled out a red pen from a drawer in the table and wrote her phone number on his hand.

“I will call you tomorrow, I promise,” he said. “But I do have one condition.”

Felicity quirked an eyebrow at him. “ _You_ asked _me_ out and now you have conditions?”

“Yeah, I just wanted to let you know that I will not be feeding from you. If we’re going to do this, we’re going to do this as man and woman – not vampire and food.”

She frowned a little, and he knew it was because she had felt the intimacy they shared during the feeding. Finally, she nodded.

“Okay, I respect your decision, but also request the topic can be opened for discussion further down the road.”

“Deal.” He grinned at her. Not wanting to part, Oliver asked if he could wait at the door and walk Felicity to her car. She agreed and they said goodnight with another heated kiss at her mini cooper.

When Oliver arrived home at the Queen Mansion that night with a big grin on his face and he launched into an epic babble – they thought he had lost his mind instead of his heart.

***

_One year and five minutes of ice cream eating later_

“So you never did tell me – what do I taste like?” Felicity said, as she licked the last of the mint chocolate chip off her fingers.

“Like a summer’s day. A blend of warmth, and citrus, sweetness, joy and happiness. You were right, you can use emotions to describe what you eat.” He smiled at her blush.

“Citrus? That’s probably because I had fruit right before,” Felicity explained.

Oliver shook his head in denial. “Nope, I’m pretty sure that is just your flavor of sweetness. It was the best thing I’ve ever tasted, or ever will.”

Felicity blushed again, before dropping her napkins and the wrapper from her ice cream cone in the trash. She reached out and grabbed his hand. “Come on.”

“Where are we going?”

“Back to my place.” Felicity pulled him quickly toward his car. “I just had my favorite food before turning and now it’s your turn.”

Oliver froze in his tracks. “Felicity…”

“Oliver…you said it was up for negotiation later. It’s later. And you only have two days left before I won’t be able to feed you ever again.” Felicity looked at him with pleading eyes. She reached up and cupped his face like she had done on that night a year ago. “Please, Oliver, let’s do this. I know, beyond a doubt that you see me as a person and not just as food. But I want to be close to you like that one more time.”

Oliver realized that he couldn’t really deny her anything, so he just nodded. Felicity squealed with glee and leaped into his arms. She stepped back and grabbed his hand to pull him again.

“Come on, let’s go get you some of that citrus you love so much…”


	2. Fracking Vigilante

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the eve of their wedding - Oliver and Felicity recall one of their bigger disagreements as a couple, when she learned about his habit of fighting crime in green at night and he discovered how far she would go to save him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...that happened. I had not planned on writing a second chapter in this story. Well, at least not this soon, but the muse beat me over the head with a baseball bat. I hope you enjoy it!

Felicity snuggled into Oliver’s arms. He was cooler to the touch, and she wondered if he would feel the same temperature as her after she was turned.

The vampire that she loved gave a contended sigh and kissed her on the top of her head.

“Was it anything like you remembered?” Felicity asked her fiancée. They had just finished making love, and Oliver feeding from Felicity for one last time before she was turned into a vampire.

“Even better,” Oliver said before launching into an epic babble about how wonderful she tasted. Felicity couldn’t help but laugh that this was the trait he picked up from her when he fed.

“You are going to sound so awesome at the wedding tomorrow!” Felicity could not stop laughing, and Oliver growled at her teasing and rolled on top of her pinning her to the bed. While others would be scared to be in this position with a vampire, it just made Felicity grin.  “This time tomorrow night, we’ll be husband and wife!”

Her enthusiasm turned his scowl into a dopey smile. He may have others (including the city’s criminals) fooled into thinking he was a big, bad vampire, but she knew the truth. He was a big smooshie teddy bear.

Oliver leaned down and kissed her – slow and tenderly. She could taste the coppery taste on his breath from having just fed on her…but no citrus like he said.

“I can’t believe you’ve only fed on my twice and come tomorrow night, you won’t get the chance again,” Felicity said, pouting a little. She was very excited about becoming a vampire and spending forever with Oliver, but she would miss the raw intimacy of the connection they had when he fed from her. Even if it had only happened twice.

“I mean, it is technically true that I’ve only fed twice from you, but I’ve enjoyed a small taste here and there while we were making love.” Oliver reminded her of those “love bites” by licking along her neck. She shuddered with desire. How could someone make her want him so bad immediately after they were intimate? It was a gift – one that she hoped he would never lose.

He kissed his way across her chest and back up to the other side of her neck, where there was a small scar. “And then there was that one time…” He fingered the scar with a sad look in his eyes.

“Oh, you mean that time I found out you were a lying liar who tells lies?” Felicity poked a finger into his chest.

Oliver had the nerve to roll his eyes at her. “I thought you had forgiven me for that?” He rolled off her, and she laid her hands on his chest to prop up her chin and look at him.

“Oh I did, but that doesn’t mean I’m not bitter about it from time.” Felicity gave him look of mock resentment – which Oliver quickly returned.

“Really? Well I prefer to think of it as the night I showed the RESTRAINT of a saint. It was very touch and go there.”

“And whose fault was that?”

“Yours, baby, totally yours. You have a total disregard for your own safety that drives me mad sometimes.” Oliver pulled her up and into his arms again. “And you have no idea just how intoxicating your taste is.”

***

_Six months earlier_

“How do you know my name?” Felicity asked the Vigilante who happened to be bleeding all over the back seat of her leased vehicle.

“Because you know who I am.” He dropped his hood to reveal that he was none other than Oliver Queen.

Her boyfriend.

Her vampire boyfriend was the Starling City Vigilante.

“You have got to be fracking kidding me!”

“Felicity, baby, I know you’re probably really mad right now, but can we talk about this later…I need help,” he moaned in the back seat.

“You bet your hot ass I’m mad! We’ve been dating for six months and you didn’t think this would be relevant to mention? After you get out of the vampire healing center, we are going to have words, mister.” Felicity was seething as she threw her car in reverse and started pulling out of the parking garage.

“No healing center, please. Take me to my father’s old factory in the Glades.”

She started to ignore him, but he yelled her name pleadingly again and she gave in. By the time she got to the factory, he was unconscious. As mad as she was at Oliver, it didn’t stop the fear from stalling her heart. He was always so strong. Vampires weren’t supposed to pass out – were they?

Felicity went inside the building and called for help, surprised when the head of the Queen family’s vampire guard – John Diggle – stepped out of the factory’s darkness. He assessed the situation and hurried to help Oliver down to the basement. Felicity followed and was surprised to see a whole “secret base” setup down there. Complete with a med table, and computer that looked only slightly younger than her.

“How long…” she started to ask.

“Since he got back from the island. He’s been on a crusade against some of the oldest vampire families in the city – who commit evil and manipulative acts against the human race,” Diggle explained as he grabbed several blood bags out of the refrigerator near the med table. “God, I hope I have enough blood this time. This looks bad.”

Mad as she was about the fact that her boyfriend had been dressing in green and fighting crime since long before they met, she could not let him die. He had to live so she could kill him. They hadn’t fought much in their relationship, but Oliver needed to recover so he could get the full brunt of her loud voice.

“He can feed from me,” she said in a voice that was barely above a whisper. Diggle was already shaking his head before the words finished leaving her mouth.

“Absolutely not. In fact, you should probably get out of here before he starts to wake up.” Felicity frowned at the man, who strategically stood between her and Oliver.

“When he wakes up, he’s going to want to see me,” she objected. She wasn’t going to leave him, no matter what Diggle said.

“When he wakes up, he’s going to be almost feral. And it’s not a good idea to have a live human in close proximity.”

Felicity crossed the room until she was standing immediately in front of Diggle, her arms crossed to match his.

“I already said he could feed from me.”

Diggle sighed and uncrossed his arms to grab her arms.

“Felicity, you don’t understand. If he feeds from you when he is this injured and in need of blood, he won’t be able to stop. He could kill you.”

Felicity extricated her arms from Diggle’s grip and hurried around him. “Oliver would never do anything to hurt me. No matter what state he’s in.”

She approached Oliver’s prone form on the med table slowly and grabbed his hand. He was so pale. Well, more pale than usual. She was surprised to see his eyes open. His expression was one of pain, and his jaw was set tight. As if he was holding himself in.

“Felicity…he’s right. Please, you have to go. I can’t…”

“Oliver, you do not want to get on my bad side right now any more than you already are. I’m not leaving. And I’m going to feed you. You won’t hurt me, I promise.”

She was leaning close to him when she spoke, and Oliver was scooching as far away from her as he could despite his injuries.

“Stop it, Oliver, you’re going to hurt yourself even worse.” And yet, he continued to try to get away from her.

Felicity didn’t know why she did it. Maybe she had a death wish. Maybe the sight of the man she loved bleeding all over the table made her go slightly crazy. Or maybe she was sick of these two men thinking they knew what was best. Whatever the reason – she grabbed a scalpel from the nearby table, climbed on top of Oliver so she was straddling him and made a small nick in her neck.

Time slowed in that moment. Oliver and Diggle both shouted “no” as she made the cut.

Diggle lunged toward them, with something in his hand, ready to pull her off Oliver. Was that a vampire stake? Was he seriously considering staking her boyfriend? Okay, he was going to get the loud voice too.

Oliver sat up immediately, yelping in pain from his wounds as he knocked the scalpel out of her hands. “Why would you do that?” he whispered. She could tell he was holding himself as still as possible. “Why would you do that, baby?” His voice dripped with desperation and pain.  

“Because I love you,” Felicity replied firmly. Oliver gasped as Felicity leaned herself, and her bleeding wound, closer to him.

***

“Because I love you,” Felicity had said, and Oliver closed her eyes at her words and the sight of her bringing her wounded-self closer to his mouth.

She had said those words before. They had first whispered them into each other’s flesh while making love. They had shouted them with joy when they reached the height of pleasure. They said them softly when the other did something to make them smile.

She had said the words before, but this time…this time they had _context_. Felicity Smoak loved him so much that she was willing to die for him. And not only that – she loved him so much that she trusted completely that he would not harm her.

It humbled and shook him completely. Despite the pain in his stomach, he leaned forward, toward the wound on her neck.

“Oliver…” Diggle growled. Oliver felt comfort in the fact that Diggle was there and would end him if he did anything to harm Felicity. But he knew, he didn’t know how, that he would not hurt her. He could hold himself in check. At least long enough to get her to safety.

No. Matter. How. Good. She. Smelled.

Oliver leaned forward and licked the wound, sealing it with his saliva. When Felicity moaned, it took everything in his being to just place a soft kiss on the spot and pull away from her.

“No,” he whispered.

“But…”

“I promised, Felicity, never again.”

She frowned at him.

“Actually, you promised it would be up for renegotiation.”

Oliver sighed.  “And it will be, but not like this.”

Felicity stayed on his lap, refusing to move. He loved her all the more for it, but he needed to start feeding on those bags so he could heal.

“Please, baby, I know you trust me in a way that I didn’t even fathom before. In a way that I should have trusted you with this vigilante secret. But I need you to leave so I can feed on the blood in those bags over there. And I need you to be safe so I can focus on healing.” Oliver grabbed her hands and pleaded with her. “Please, can you do this for me, love?”

“But Diggle said there wasn’t enough,” Felicity objected, but she started to climb off him.

“There will be enough. I will be fine,” Oliver promised.

Felicity stood by his side, not wanting to leave. She was so damn stubborn. God, he loved her so much.

“Felicity. I’m going to ask you to marry me,” he blurted out, surprising both her and himself.

“What?”

“Not right now, because I know you’re mad at me over this whole vigilante thing. But someday, soon, I’m going to ask you to be my wife.” He grunted in pain as he leaned forward again to kiss her. “But I kind of want both of us to be alive for that moment.”

Her eyes widened, but she backed away and let Diggle approach with the bags of blood. Oliver sighed heavily when he saw that she stopped by his computer station and sat down.

“I thought you were leaving,” he growled, before biting into a blood bag. He didn’t want her to see him eat, even from a bag, in this state.

“Oh, no buster. I may have stepped away so you could feed, but I’m not leaving this basement until we’ve talked about all of this. You have a lot of apologizing and explaining to do before I say yes to any sort of marriage question.”

Diggle couldn’t hold back his laugh at Felicity’s antics any longer. “You found yourself a match right there, man. She’s even more stubborn than you.”

“Don’t I know it.” Oliver smiled into the blood bag he was drinking when he saw his girl start to rip apart the computer system, muttering about him being a Neanderthal. He forced himself to drink slowly, despite how ravenous he felt. He needed to let it do it’s healing work.

Oliver wanted to be back on his feet so he could start begging for her forgiveness…and put a ring on her finger as quickly as possible.

***

_Six months later_

“My ears start to hurt every time I think about that conversation,” Oliver said as he held her.

She buried her face in his chest to stifle her giggle before looking back up at him. “You kind of deserved it.”

“Yeah, I kind of did, and I promise- I will never lie to you again. Or keep any secrets.”

Felicity had yelled at him for about an hour before she was ready to listen to his apologies for not telling hero of his vigilante mission. It had taken another hour of her loud voice for her to convince him to let her join him in his crusade as his eyes and ears from behind the computer.

“Hey – now that I’m going to be a vampire does this mean I get to go in the field? OOOOH I need a new codename!”

“No.” Oliver’s body stiffened at the thought of her in danger. While she may be able to overpower the city’s low life criminals – they often went up against some of the oldest, and strongest, vampires.

“But, I’m going to be super tough and strong!”

“Baby, you are already super tough and strong. And I need you to be my Overwatch. You keep me safe.”

This seemed to satisfy her a little, and she snuggled him in silence for a minute.

“Fine, but I reserve the right to renegotiate this in the future.”

Oliver laughed. “Why do I get the feeling I’m going to be renegotiating things for all eternity?”

“You’re the one that chose forever, my love.” Felicity kissed him, her hands sliding down his stomach and toward a rapidly hardening part of him. “And we’re supposed to seal the deal tomorrow, so this human should probably get some sleep while she still needs it.”

Oliver gasped as her fingers closed around him. “You’ve got plenty of time,” he said as he gave in to the pleasure she was giving him. It wasn’t much later that he returned the favor to her.

If anyone noticed how often the bride yawned the next day during her wedding, nobody said a word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I will probably add to this story again someday. One of the future prompts may inspire another chapter!


	3. Human girl in a vampire world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver protects Felicity from other vampires, and the wedding night and the turning happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this for the Olicity Hiatus-a-thon "Out of Place" - and also I got prompts from people that wanted to see Felicity turn and also wanted to see Protective Oliver when she is almost bitten by another vampire. I hope this meets your needs!

“Are you sure you’re ready for this, Mrs. Queen?”

Oliver carried his new wife across the threshold of their apartment.

“I will absolutely never get used to hearing you call me that.” Their wedding was over, the guests had gone home – and it was time for Felicity Queen to stop being human. “And yes, I’m ready.”

Oliver gave her a passionate kiss and tossed her on the bed.

“Are you sure you don’t want to wait another day – enjoy a proper wedding night as a human?” He waggled is eyebrows at her.

Felicity propped her head up on her elbows and looked up at him. She couldn’t help but giggle at his cheese-ball attempt at seduction.

“Oh no, Mister, you promised. Last night we did the whole final night as a human thing. I ate ice cream, you ate me…in more ways than one…” This time she waggled her eyebrows at him.

Oliver threw his head back and laughed. “God, I love you so much. I can’t believe I get to keep you forever.”

“And I get to keep you. Although another benefit to being a vampire is that I also won’t stick out like a sore thumb in your world anymore. Remember how awkward I was the first time I met your parents?”

Oliver double checked the minifridge next to the bed to make sure there were to enough bags of blood for Felicity to consume after the change.

“To be fair, you were more nervous about them being rich than about them being vampires,” he said with a chuckle. “My girl – never concerned about her own safety.”

“Oh God – I rambled on and on in front of them about how I wouldn’t know which fork to use at one of their fancy dinners – only to realize that they didn’t eat dinner. Because they’re vampires.”

Oliver laid beside her on the bed. “They thought you were cute. And they still do.”

She smiled at him. “Come on, Oliver, isn’t there anything you’re excited about me becoming a vampire besides the whole being together forever thing?”

He hesitated. “Well, there is one thing…”

“What is it?”

“I will be glad that I don’t have to fend off vampires who want to feed off you anymore.” Oliver gave a heavy sigh.

“What? That was like one time! On the casino undercover job.”

“Baby, it was only one time that you knew about. There were plenty of others.”

**

The first time a vampire came for her, it was after their first date. Being Felicity, she had insisted that she didn’t need Oliver to walk her to her door. That didn’t mean they didn’t engage in a heavy makeout session against his car, though.

Being Oliver, he stood in the shadows and watched to make sure she made it to her door safely. He growled when he saw a low-life vampire from the Glades stalking her from the roof above her door. Oliver was across the street grabbing the vampire and slamming the vampire to the ground before Felicity even noticed anything.

“Come on man, I just need something, I’m starving.”

Oliver grabbed the man by his throat. “It’s illegal to feed on unwilling victims anymore.”

“I’m starving – and I don’t have money for a blood bank.”

Oliver’s emotions were torn. Part of him, a very strong and angry part, wanted to rip this vampires throat apart for even daring to consider Felicity as a meal. The other part of him – the one that had nearly starved on the island – knew what it was to be hungry. He battled his inner demons before growling as he let the man go, pulled out his wallet and tossed a bunch of cash at him.

“Get out of here – and stay away from humans.”

The vampire muttered thanks and stumbled away into the night.

There were two more times after that with similar situations. It didn’t help that Felicity didn’t live in the best neighborhood and always had her nose buried in tech rather than observing the world around her. After they had been dating a while, he tried to convince her to move, but she would have none of it. She loved her little apartment.

So he took to making sure she made it home safely each day.

After Felicity learned that he was The Vigilante, it became harder for him to keep her safe because she kept taking personal risks. She insisted on going undercover for the casino job – and he lost his cool when things had started to go bad. Even though she was able to fool the casino with her card counting – as a human she was very out of place. They had almost pulled her out immediately. Why he had agreed to this plan of hers, he had no idea. Probably because he had the inability to say no to her.

“You’re not going to like it when you meet my partner,” he heard her say in his earpiece before he crashed through the window. Fangs out, he attacked all the vampires in the room, including the casino boss.

After they were all on the ground around him, he kept his back to Felicity, willing his body to calm down.

He should have known better.

Felicity’s hands where on his shoulders, turning him toward her. She put her hands under his chin and lifted his face, looking him straight in the eyes. He saw nothing but love and admiration there. “I’m glad you finally showed up, and I like the fangs, they’re sexy.”

And then she did the unthinkable, she leaned up and kissed him. And then she licked. His. Fangs. She licked them! Oliver was so shocked that he jumped back from her.

And Felicity just stood there grinning at him. “Do you think my fangs will look sexy when you turn me?”

He couldn’t help but return her smile. Amazing, that in the midst of all these fallen bodies, Felicity Smoak could bring a smile to his face.

“You always look sexy, baby, fangs or not.”

“I think you should turn me on our wedding night.”

“What? Do you think this is the appropriate time to talk about this?”

Felicity wrapped her arms around him. “I know you are seething right now because these guys wanted to turn me into a midnight snack, so I figured this is the best time to have this conversation.”

“Felicity…”

“Oliver, that’s the day I will promise to spend forever with you, and I want to make it official in every way possible.”

He was about to argue with her more, but Felicity stopped him with a kiss.

“Take me home, baby. Because I’m not going to lie…Protective Oliver…he does things to me.”

**

_Three months later_

Felicity wondered if she would ever get used to the taste of blood in her mouth, she thought as she took one last sip of the blood from the cut Oliver had made on his arm – the final step in turning.

Oliver licked his own wound to make it heal before pulling her into his arms. He had warned her that it would hurt – but he hadn’t said how strange it would feel – he blood slowly making its way through her body, changing her. It made her shudder, the offness of it, like nails on a chalkboard.

And the searing pain came too. Felicity didn’t know how long the whole process took, all she knew was Oliver held her in his arms and rocked her the entire time. And when she finally opened her eyes, feeling new, it was his beautiful blue ones that met hers.

“How do I look?” she whispered, not wanting to bite into the bag of blood Oliver offered until he answered.

“You look beautiful, Felicity,” he said, running his finger down her cheek. “Now, eat, or you are not going to like how you feel.”

She hesitantly bit down on the bag – and was surprised that she actually enjoyed the taste this time. After she was finished, she snuggled into Oliver’s arms, running the tip of her tongue over her fangs repeatedly.

“Baby, you better stop that – you’re going to give yourself a cut.”

“I can’t help it – this is so weird.”

“You’ll get used to,” he murmured, running his hand down her spine, making her shiver. It was a strange feeling, being the same temperature as the man she loved. She couldn’t wait to rediscover how their bodies felt together.

“Well, was I right? Now that I have fangs, am I sexy?”

He growled and flipped her on the bed, diving in and giving her a deep kiss that left her breathless. “Always,” he murmured into her shoulder, before kissing his way down her body to prove to his wife just how sexy she was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! I am taking prompts on this story if you have any. I usually try to include the OHFAT prompt, but other ideas are fun too.


	4. Forgot to mention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the Olicity Hiatus Fic-a-thon prompt "Unintended Discovery" and for a reader prompt that wanted the question of vampire pregnancy addressed. Hope you enjoy it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit more angsty than usual, because once again Oliver neglected to tell Felicity an important piece of information.

Oliver looked down at the bundle in his arms in wonder. His daughter.

“She’s beautiful, Felicity, and so are you,” he said as he leaned over and kissed his wife on the forehead because her lips were too busy sucking on a blood bag to help her recover from the delivery.

When she was finished, Felicity smiled dreamily at Oliver and the baby. “She is wonderful, but it was hard work bringing her into this world.”

Oliver placed the baby in Felicity’s arms, although he was sad to let her go, even for a minute. “And you proved once again that you are the strongest woman in the world.”

The delivery had been a difficult one, mostly because vampire babies were so rare. Felicity would need a long time before she had another one – good thing she was immortal now.

“Yeah, and you can bet your butt mister that I will use all my considerable brain power to invent a condom that can stand up against your super-powered ancient vampire sperm. This will not be happening again for at least a century.”

“A century? Come on baby, how about a few years, when Charlotte is out of diapers?”

“I will be open for renegotiation in 50 years.”

“A decade. Negotiations.”

Felicity sighed and looked down at her beautiful girl. “I suppose, since she was really worth it all.”

“Even that part at the beginning of the pregnancy?” Oliver cringed even bringing it up.

Felicity scowled at him. “I don’t think I’m over that surprise yet.”

**

_Eight months earlier_

Felicity liked her husband in a lot of outfits, from regular clothes to business suits. But she really had a thing for him in his vigilante gear. All that tight leather did things to her. Which is why she was waiting anxiously for Oliver to return from patrol for the night.

Diggle had already gone home, and she was trying to force herself to have a bag of blood because she promised her husband she would eat something today.

Felicity’s change into a vampire a year ago had gone smoothly. She had taken to her new liquid diet like a champ, until this week. Suddenly, she didn’t want any blood. And she was vomiting frequently. A worried Oliver scheduled her for an appointment at the vampire healing center for tomorrow, though his parents were concerned it might be because she only drank bagged blood, and had never gone to a restaurant for a live feeding.

Which Felicity had vowed would not happen. Ever. She had been the meal at those places for so long, it would feel too weird to be on the other end. Felicity didn’t know what she would do if that is what the healer said was wrong with her.

She was pleased with herself that she made it halfway through the blood bag when she heard the telltale sign of the lair doors opening. But instead of the steady footstep of her husband, she heard additional feet accompanying him.

Felicity turned quickly, and dropped her blood bag when she saw a teenage boy saunter down the stairs with Oliver. Her husband was looking sheepish, and she wondered what he did to put that look on his face.

“Um, Felicity, I wanted to introduce you to my son, William. I bumped into him on the way back from patrol. He heard that I was married and wanted to meet you.”

Felicity stared at the two in shock.

“He heard that you were married?”

Oliver grimaced. Good, he knew the loud voice was on its way.

“Yeah, I wanted to see the woman that finally won over my dad’s heart after all these years,” William said with a grin. Oh, that boy was definitely Oliver’s son. Those dimples and blue eyes gave it away. “It is so great to meet you, Felicity.”

She turned her smile on for him, he was not the one that deserved her wrath. “It’s wonderful to meet you too, William. If you don’t mind me asking, how old are you?”

“I’m about 350, give or take a few years.”

“But you look like a teenager!” He had many of Oliver’s features, but was much younger.

William frowned at this. “Yeah, it’s the curse of being a born-vampire. We stop aging at 18.”

“Born vampire?” From the corner of her eye, she could see Oliver wince at her whispered question. “Are there a lot of you?”

William shook his head. “No, we are pretty rare. I think there are less than 100 of us in the world.”

“Why so few?”

William looked back and forth between Felicity and his father, finally picking up on the tension. “Only the oldest vampire families can breed, the genes for reproduction mutated out of future vampires that were turned for some reason.”

Felicity sat down again, processing his words.

“And I’m guessing my dad told you none of this. So, I’m going to step out for a while, and I will stop by tomorrow to catch up.”

Oliver and William tentatively gave each other a hug, and Felicity wondered what that was about. “It was nice meeting you, William.”

William left with one last look at the two of them. Felicity sat in silence, absorbing the shock of all that she heard.

“Felicity…” Oliver started, but he cut off when he saw the expression on her face.

“I will be doing the talking here, Oliver.”

He sat down next to her, a nervous, and repentant look on his face.

“You know, I understand why you didn’t tell me that older vampire families can have babies. I know that you didn’t want me to feel bad because I’m a new vampire and don’t have the genetics. So, we can’t have babies. But what I cannot for the life of me figure out is WHY THE HELL YOU DIDN’T TELL YOUR OWN WIFE THAT YOU HAD A SON?”

Oliver was staring at his shoes in shame, not meeting her eyes.

“Felicity, I am so sorry. I did not keep it from you on purpose. This is going to sound weird and you’re probably not going to believe me, but I forgot.”

Felicity could not believe his excuses. “YOU FORGOT THAT YOU HAD A SON?” The loud voice was at full volume now.

“No…I forgot to tell you. Look, William’s mother Samantha and I were together more than three centuries ago. She is also from an old family, one who did not like mine. I didn’t even know I had a son until a century after he was born. He reached out to me…and does so every decade or so when he has a chance to slip away from his mother’s family for a bit. We are still working on our relationship. Very, very slowly.”

“Well next time you get married, you should probably lead with the fact that your bride will be a stepmom to a 350-year-old.” Felicity’s voice had lowered a bit, but she was still pretty mad at him.

“There isn’t going to be a next time I get married – I have the woman I want forever.” Oliver reached out and grabbed her hand. Felicity considered pulling away, but instead she just stared down at their connected hands quietly. “Oh God, Felicity, you’re not going to leave me, are you? I am so sorry I didn’t tell you. Will you please, please forgive me.”

Felicity looked up at her husband, to the world a dangerous vigilante and vampire, but to her the man sitting before her with tears rolling down his cheeks. She reached up and cupped his cheeks in her hands. “Oliver, I would never leave you. We are forever, baby. We promised at our wedding. But that doesn’t mean you aren’t going to have to buy me a really expensive piece of tech to make up for this. And we are not done talking about this. Not by a long shot.”

She smiled as she wiped the tears from his face, and he gave her a small smile in return.

“Anything for you, my love.”

Felicity sat back and pushed away from Oliver quickly.

“Right now, I need you to get me that garbage can.”

“What?”

“NOW OLIVER!” He didn’t need to be told twice, and rushed to bring her the can just in time before she started heaving the little blood she had consumed into it.

“Felicity, I know your appointment is tomorrow with the healers, but I’m taking you to an emergency center now.”

Before she could object, he scooped her up in his arms and started toward the stairs.

“Um, honey…I will go to the emergency healing center if you will just change out of your vigilante suit first.”

Oliver looked down, and she could tell he had totally forgotten what he was wearing.

“Yeah, I guess you really are forgetful after all,” she teased as he placed her back in her chair with her trash bucked in her lap while he went to change.

**

An hour later, Felicity was sitting in the clinic with a blood IV attached to her arm, staring at the healer in shock.

“But…but…that’s impossible. I’m a new vampire. I don’t have the genetics,” Felicity stammered. She looked over at Oliver, whose wide eyes also reflected shock.

The healer just smiled at the couple.

“Well, Mr. Queen is from one of the, if not the, oldest vampire families. And apparently, he has very potent sperm and his genetics must be enough in this case. We will be monitoring your pregnancy very carefully to make sure both you and the baby are healthy.”

Felicity looked at the IV she was connected to.

“Monitor me? Oh God, this isn’t going to be one of those Twilight things where my baby is going to like tear me apart from the inside, is it?”

The healer just smiled again and reached for her hands.

“You will be fine Mrs. Queen, and your baby is just fine. You just have a good old-fashioned case of morning sickness. It should go away in a couple of weeks.”

Oliver and Felicity both visibly relaxed, and the healer told them she was going to step out to give them a moment to themselves.

“A baby, Felicity!” Oliver said as he squeezed into the bed next to her and pulled her into his arms. “I can’t believe it.”

“Yeah…” she said quietly. Too quietly for Oliver’s liking.

“What is it, baby? Are you not happy about this?”

“Oliver, I am so happy. It’s just…I had resigned myself to never having kids, with the whole becoming a vampire thing. I had grieved then accepted it.”

Oliver hugged her closer.

“Why didn’t you tell me, baby? I would have grieved with you.”

“I don’t know, it was just kind of an internal struggle thing. And I moved on from it. And now this. This has completely shifted my world on its axis.”

Oliver kissed her forehead. “We’re going to be fine.”

“But how do you know?”

“Because you are the best, most wonderful person I know, and any baby that came from you is going to be the best, most wonderful baby in the world, despite the addition of my genetics.” She started to protest his self-deprivation, but Oliver put a finger to her lips and continued. “You are remarkable at everything you do, and you will be a remarkable mother.”

“You think?”

“I know.”

Felicity leaned up and kissed his lips at that, then snuggled into his chest to drift off to sleep.

**

_Eight months later_

Oliver and Felicity looked up from their new daughter at the sound of a knocking at the door. William stood there, with a big bouquet of flowers and a teddy bear.

“Do I get to meet my little sister or are you going to hog her all day,” he teased.

Felicity reluctantly handed over her daughter to big brother William and Oliver got a lump in his throat to see his children together. His wife squeezed his hand in understanding.

His wife. His amazing ray of sunshine had used her loud voice on Samantha and the entire Clayton family, and their coven leader had cowered immediately. William was granted permission to visit Starling City for a weekend every month. And he was even allowed to fill in for Oliver’s Arrow duties while they adjusted to their new baby – only on the promise that they would not sway him to join the Queen coven.

Oliver was just so damn grateful that he had a chance to spend time with his son that he didn’t care what coven the young man belonged to. He observed his wife and his children interact and his heart clenched with joy.

Sure, this baby had been a complete surprise, but she was the little miracle they never knew they needed in their lives.

And he couldn’t wait to get them all home so they could start living their new version of forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! I have no posting schedule for this fic. I'm only updating it when a plot bunny inspires me so - prompts are open. You are welcome to send any ideas. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Well? *peeks out of hidey hole* What did you think?


End file.
